The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, such as refrigerators, and more particularly relates to a dispensing system and method for dispensing fluid in an appliance. In one embodiment, a refrigerator dispensing system includes a temperature controlled water tank for holding water, a dispenser outlet fluidly connected to the tank by a dispenser fluid line, and a reversible pump that selectively moves the water held in the tank through the dispenser fluid line to the dispenser outlet and selectively removes residual water remaining in the dispenser fluid line after dispensing through the dispenser outlet back into the water tank. The dispensing system and method will be described with particular reference to this embodiment, but it is to be appreciated that it is also amenable to other like applications (e.g., using other fluids, being employed in another type of appliance, etc.).
By way of background, appliances, such as refrigerators, sometimes include a water dispensing system having a water storage tank for storing and cooling water to be dispensed. Further, some water dispensing systems include a water filter connected to the water storage tank and located in a fresh food or freezer food compartment of a refrigerator. Conventional water dispensing systems are usually concerned with the dispensing of cooled water from a refrigerator.
One problem associated with dispensing systems of prior art refrigerators is the handling of residual water remaining in a dispenser fluid line after a portion of water is dispensed through an outlet. It can be difficult to maintain a desired temperature of the residual water remaining in the dispenser fluid line. As a result, the next time water is dispensed through the outlet, the residual water is dispensed for a time before temperature controlled water is dispensed from the tank. Because the residual water is not temperature controlled, the dispensed water, or at least a portion thereof, may be provided at an undesirable temperature.
Another problem is particularly evident where liquid at a higher then ambient temperature is desired. Inefficiencies are experienced where the liquid in the dispenser line transfers heat to the interior of the refrigerator. This transfer of heat reduces the temperature of the liquid and requires additional cooling of the refrigerator compartments.